


April Showers

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Eavesdropping, Elvish, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, Light Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Omorashi, Piss kink, Wetting, idk why but i feel the need to specify that taako is a cis guy, kinky Taako, mention of other characters, pre lunar interlude 2, this is just horny, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: A Taagnus piss fic i wrote on a whim. set somewhere between htbg and the second lunar interlude.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 6





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I HATE THE TITLE ITS BAD AND ALSO GREAT

If one was friends with Taako, they might assume he has a tiny bladder. After all, he almost always ends up squirming and dashing off to the bathroom after any given outing. He would run off at the end of meetings and at inopportune times during missions, grabbing himself once he thought he was out of sight (he was never very good at being subtle).

After a while Magnus took to trying to remind Taako to use the bathroom before they left the base, which never really worked. Taako obviously understood the prompting was directed at him, because he would flush up to the tips of his ears, but he would never actually go. Maybe the reminders were counterproductive, just embarrassing him into not using the bathroom.

Magnus figured it might be better to leave Taako alone about it for a while. 

He was considering this one day as he returned from training. Merle’s off doing who knows what, so the only one in their dorm is Taako. Maybe if Magnus is lucky, Taako will be having a day where he feels comfortable cooking. 

As he enters the dorm, he hears muffled noises from their shared bedroom. He doesn’t think much of it, because Taako has a habit of thinking out loud, but as he gets closer, the words get clearer. 

At first all he can hear is the tone of Taako’s voice, which is one Magnus has never heard before. When he finally gets close enough to understand, he freezes on the spot.

“M-Maggie, please, I need it,” Taako whines. 

And oh, gods, the tone of his voice is enough to complete the picture. Magnus can imagine so easily. Taako kneeling naked on the bed with his ass in the air, jerking off- maybe even fingering himself- to the thought of Magnus.    
Magnus shakes himself, even though he wants that too, he shouldn’t be eavesdropping. He bangs once on the wall and hears Taako yelp. 

“I’m back, Taako!” he calls. 

There’s a slight pause before Taako calls back. “A-Alright!”

Taako exits the room, looking very haphazard and embarrassed. Magnus steps to the side of the hallway to let him pass if he wants to, but Taako just shifts awkwardly in place. 

“So…” Taako starts hesitantly.

“So,” Magnus echos.

Taako presses his hands together and gestures at Magnus. “I…  _ may _ have forgotten to cast silence.”

“Oh.”

Taako drops his hands to tug at the hem of his shirt. “So, uhmmm, what did you hear?”

Magnus shrugs. “Heard my name. Not much else.”

Taako swears under his breath in Elvish. “Um, I’m sorry about that Mags, I-” he cuts himself off, squirming a bit.

“It’s fine, Taako,” Magnus assures him. “If you don’t mind me saying it, I’m into you too.”

Taako opens his mouth to say something, but he snaps it shut again almost immediately. He grabs his crotch, seemingly on pure instinct.

Magnus blinks, not quite sure what he’s seeing. “Taako?”

“Fuck!” Taako whines in the same tone that Magnus heard earlier. Magnus realizes then, that there’s a wet spot soaking into Taako’s shorts. 

“Oh.”

Taako’s free hand latches onto Magnus’s arm to steady himself. Taako lets out a soft moan as the urine runs down his legs and forms a small puddle at his feet. “M-Maggie…” he whines.

Magnus stands, unsure what to do. 

After a few moments, Taako lets out a heavy sigh. They stand there in silence for a moment until Taako looks up again. “I-” he swallows. “I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“Taako, it’s fine. Why didn’t you just say you had to go? I wouldn’t have kept you from it.”

Taako looks even more embarrassed, if possible. “I just figured this was more important,” he mutters.

“You seem to think a lot of things are more important than using the bathroom,” Magnus says, trying to lighten the mood.

Taako shifts, taking a step back and tugging his shirt down. “Uhh, sure,” Taako says, his voice pitching higher.

Magnus looks at Taako again. “Do you, um, want to shower before I do? I was going to because I’m-” at this point Magnus notices the tent in Taako’s shorts “Uh, Taako, how the hell are you still hard?”

Taako glances down, and then back up at Magnus. He sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Well, I have a kink for piss and wetting myself, and yeah, it's gross, whatever, you already know I’m into you, if this is gonna be a deal breaker I’d prefer we just don’t get together in the first place, just don’t-”

“It’s fine, Taako! I’m just glad you’re not too embarrassed to get together after that. I’m still into you.”

“Oh.”

There’s another pause.

“So,” Magnus starts. “Do you maybe want to, uh, shower together then?”

Taako looks up at him for a moment, then smirks. “Sure. Don’t hold back, big guy.”

Magnus blushes. “Cool.”


End file.
